Every Song Applies
by Gates Hale
Summary: So, another string of shuffle IPOD songfics for the world. Hope you like :


_**IPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**_

_**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**_

_**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**_

A/N: Alrighty, I saw this, like, three times. Decided it looked like a fun challenge. SO, I know it says 10, but I did 11 because the last song was so perfect. I swear it was on shuffle! I have NO IDEA why the Eagles came up so much. It's kinda funny actually. I can't believe how well almost every song in the world fits Rose and the Doctor. Most of these are Rose/10, but one is Mickey 3 Rose, Rose /3 Mickey, and Rose 3 Doctor. Yup. I guess a few could also be construed to Rose/9, so whichever you like better. I think most of this is correct-ish on the Doctor Who timeline. Except one, because Donna doesn't show up (I think). Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

**1) Learn To Be Still- The Eagles**

He never, ever stopped running. She knew. After all their adventures, she'd just stumble to bed, only to be woken up the next morning, only to run to the next green grass hill, only to help him run. She wished he would just learn to be still. He ran, and he ran. He didn't know how to be still. He always assumed he might find happiness if he just kept running. Rose got more and more tired of this, and she stopped being sweet about it. His flower wouldn't let this go. She was a contradiction in every sense of the word. He loved her, but he couldn't. Her heart was always breaking because he sent her mixed signals. He couldn't be still though, because if he was, the world would crash down on his shoulders. So he'd keep on running. For his entire life, long though it may be.

**2) The Girl From Yesterday- The Eagles**

Everything About their final goodbye, it didn't seem sad. But in reality, it hurt so bad that neither of them could really cry. He got back in the TARDIS and went back to his foreing, at least to her, universe. She couldn't move on from him though. All she thought about was him. How he had been so close, but was now so far. It hurt her, and she cried. She knows he'll come back, eventually, but for know her only comfort (if she could call it that) was the pain. She wait for him always, talking to him in her head. Rose needs him to return, thinks about how he'll tell her he loves her. But Rose keeps waiting, and stays the companion from yesterday.

**3) Pretty Maids All in a Row- The Eagles**

He sees her again. All he can think is 'Hi there, how are you? It's been a long time.' but he can't say anything. He learned slowly that he couldn't open up. He was her hero, and he'd leave her behind one day. Because she would grow old. She was the past. Unfortunately, he'd given his heart to the past. They both wished fate would be kinder to them. But the universe couldn't send him his Rose, not with the love of someone more than a friend. He wouldn't hear from her again. Their story was closed. He knew she would leave with HIM. All his companions were with him again. But Rose was the most important. He just stared. He felt so much pain, it was almost unbearable. That's what she did to him. That was why this hero would have to leave. Again.

**4) Sober- P!nk**

Being with him was like being drunk. She was everything she could be, and also everything she couldn't be. But now she was sober. But it was almost okay. It was like being safe. The sea of emotions that always seemed so close to the surface, always seemed about to overwhelm her, receded, just a bit. It felt like falling, but she was safe, up high, without him. But she felt the emptiness. He was perfection, so she didn't know why she was able to function sober. Slowly, though, she was falling down. It had been so great, until it went bad. She was broken, her only real friend was Mickey, and he didn't help, not really. She tried to be safe sober. It would never work. She couldn't handle the party being over. She didn't like being sober, especially when she was okay with it. That's when it was the worst.

**5) Someone Like You- Adele**

The Doctor knew Rose settled for the human him. He hoped her dreams were realized.

Rose knew that Metacrisis wasn't her Doctor. That's why she called him Metacrisis. He didn't know why she was so distant. Her thoughts were always on her Doctor. She prayed he wouldn't forget her. She remembered Sarah Jane telling her that some things were worth getting your heart broken for. She was right. Oh, how the time flew. Just yesterday, she'd been happy. He intruded on her thoughts and reminder her it would never be over for Rose. She had someone like him, but he'd never really compare. The entire love was so bittersweet. It wasn't fair. But she wanted him to have the best. She just hoped he wouldn't forget. Rose sighed and turned to the Metacrisis. But the Doctor was always her true love. But she could live with the hurt that came from being without him if it meant he was happy.

**6) She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5**

Mickey hated when she was sad. She was so beautiful, but she couldn't see it. He loved her, but she belong to the Doctor. But he didn't mind. He'd always loved her. It didn't matter that she loved someone else. He would always be there for her. Even if he was the one having problems. He knew he was a compromise for her, but Rose was always welcome. He didn't mind being the replacement, if only to heal the broken smile. But she needed to know she was loved, especially after the Doctor had to leave her. He knew where she hid, and when she needed to be alone. He also knew that to her, the 'goodbye' hadn't been anything. So whenever she tried to get back to him, Mickey'd be there to catch the fall. Rose would always be loved by Mickey, even if the feeling wasn't reciprocated. He knew Rose tried to say good bye to the Doctor. But no matter how he tried, he always be the second best love.

**7) Walking in Memphis- Marc Cohn**

He returned his trainers to his feet and flew away. He was so, so sad. Despite the TARDIS's attempt to comfort him, he was bluer than she was. He went where he always would go: London. He saw her ghost everywhere. He started to feel a bit better though, walking in her footsteps. But they were false emotions, not really the way he felt. He smelt fish and chips, here gospel music, saw the Thames. He didn't have a prayer of being healed, though. He went to see some old friends. He did what he always did in London: saved lives, pretended to be okay. He kept walking in London. He wasn't okay, but he told himself he was. He got back into the TARDIS. He wasn't sure where he'd landed, but it was raining. Pouring, in fact. Perfect. It was exactly how he felt after losing Rose.

**8) Stereo Hearts- Gym Class Heroes**

His hearts were like music to her. She could her the melody of love meant for her in his pulse. He knew he was broken. He'd always been. Sarah Jane opened the rift a little more. His heart kept beating though. She dared to dream it was for her. She tapped the rhythm on his chest. It didn't matter which regeneration he was in. He'd always be stuck in her head. She heard everything he thought in those beats. They were all it took to make her feel better. She tapped the rhythm. She knew he was afraid of her eventual departure. But for now she'd keep holding hand, wishing she could keep her promise of forever. She kept tapping. It was a comfort.

**9) Desperado- The Eagles**

Rose wished the Doctor would get off the fence about them. He needed to come to his senses. She understood it was hard for him to open his heart; she also knew staying away would hurt him more. Every other girl hurt him somehow. Rose supposed she would too, one day.  
>He had all of time and space, but he wanted Rose and Gallifrey. The two things he couldn't have. He wanted freedom for them, but he'd never have it. His prison was walking alone. His prison was the constant winter state of mind. So much emotion drained from him after the time war. He couldn't let Rose break down him emotional barrier, not ever. It rained around him. If he let Rose love him, the clouds would close in.<br>He wanted to love her, to tell her. But it was too late, now. He'd always thought about it, but now she was really gone. I love you, Rose, he thought.

**10) Wasted Time- The Eagles**

He was gone. The Doctor was gone, and Rose was left crying in the alternate Torchwood. She couldn't believe he was gone, just like everyone else in her life. Except this hurt so much more. She tried to remember life without him. She couldn't. Rose didn't want o go on, but she'd promised. She didn't think she could stand the strangers. But she couldn't hold on to his memory. She wondered if she had wasted time with him. She thought about Jimmy. He hadn't really been good, but Rose had thought she loved him. She didn't know what love was until she met the Doctor. His shadow haunted her everywhere. She drowned them in alcohol. The Doctor, she knew, had wanted to show her so much. But he had come and gone. Time kept flowing. She remembered he told her to be fantastic, oh so long ago. She keep trying to live, but it was hollow. Then came her fateful goodbye to him on the beach. Then she knew that it had been worth the heartbreak, and that it wasn't wasted time.

**11) Every Time We Touch- Cascada**

She could hear his voice, as if he was next to her, still feel him when she was asleep. She couldn't live without him. Every time he held her hand, she was elated. She could fly. She needed him, wanted him in her life. Rose and the Doctor weren't romantic in the traditional sense. It was much better than that. Because the lightest touch sent them into bliss. His arms were her protection. Through everything, they were together. If one fell, the other caught. The Doctor could feel all three hearts speed up and slow down. He knew they were both incredibly in love. And that was it. No but about it. Every time they touched, electricity arched through them. It was simple. They both needed each other by the their side.


End file.
